


this is where our story ends

by saddestboner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: “Would you be able to be happy with me?”





	this is where our story ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzetboilerworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://saddestboner.tumblr.com/post/180614976441/saltyian-59) in response to [this meme](https://saddestboner.tumblr.com/post/175485459661/100-prompts). Anon prompted #59: “Would you be able to be happy with me?”
> 
> Someday I'll let them be happy. Today is not that day. tbh this is probably the happiest ending I could give them here. 
> 
> Title from "I Wish You Love," by Natalie Cole.

“Would you be able to be happy with me?”

He says it to tentatively, so _meekly_ that Ian is tempted to lash out. But he knows that Salty really does think he’ll say no. He looks at Ian with those big, sad brown eyes of his and if they were other people, Ian would sweep him up in his arms. He’d pepper Salty’s rough, stubbled cheek with kisses and tell him, “Of course I can.”

But they’re not other people. They’re _them_. 

Ian loves his family and Salty… Well, he doesn’t know how his marriage is faring—and he’s never asked—but Salty’s still wearing his ring even as he warms Ian’s bed.

“I think so,” Ian says. “In another life.”

Salty’s face falls, for a moment. Then all the sadness and hurt wipes away like God reached down and scrubbed him clean right on the spot.

“You _think_ so?” he asks. “What does that even mean, Kins?”

“We weren’t right for each other in Texas,” Ian says, moving closer, reaching out to grasp Salty’s hands before he can pull them away. “I was an asshole… Still am. And you were… I dunno. You always acted like you never had a choice but to love me. It felt weird. All that devotion. I never knew what to do with it. Or you.”

Salty squeezes Ian’s hands. “We could try—” he starts, but Ian cuts him off with a shake of the head.

“You got Ash and the girls. I got Tess and the kids,” Ian says. “We’re not those kids anymore.”

Salty sighs heavily, blowing his curls off his forehead with a puff of breath. “No, we ain’t. But I always figured we’d get smarter as we got older and we’d figure things out after a while.”

“I don’t even know where I’m gonna play next year,” Ian says.

“I was thinkin’ of retiring,” Salty says, slipping his hands out of Ian’s. “You could hang ’em up too and we could take that vacation we always talked about.”

“That was, like, fifteen years ago,” Ian scoffs. “I’m not going with you to Bali.”

“I didn’t think you would say yes,” Salty says, sounding a little rueful. “But I figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“We’re different people now,” Ian reminds him, gently. Far gentler than he’s probably used to, anyway. “And I can’t leave…”

He trails off, leaving the rest unsaid. He knows he doesn’t need to say it.

“I know,” Salty says. He doesn’t sound upset or even resigned. He sounds like he’s accepted it. “And you were right. I’d never leave Ash. But where’s that leave us?”

Ian twists his mouth. “I think you know,” he says.

Salty nods slowly, his curls bobbing. When he bows his head, Ian can see his bald spot. “This’s the end of the line for us.”

“I think so,” Ian says. “I’m too old for this, man.”

“It was good while it lasted?” Salty says, phrasing it like a question, like he’s uncertain it actually was.

“We had a good run,” Ian agrees, with a nod. 

Salty’s quiet for a little while, though if asked Ian would swear he can hear the gears and motors whirring in his head.

Finally, Salty clears his throat and licks his lips.

“I never regretted any of it, not for one second,” he says, sounding too emotional for Ian’s liking. His voice wavers slightly. “Even when things weren’t great. I was always just happy to—”

Ian cuts him off before he can get too sappy. “Don’t go getting sentimental on me.”

Salty laughs and slants his gaze away. “Right. Forgot how much you hate feelings,” he says, his voice thick with all the words Ian won’t let him say.

Ian reaches out and slips his hands back over Salty’s again. He tugs him closer and kisses him lightly, before letting him go.

“I gotta finish packing,” Ian says, getting up off the bed and glancing around him. The bedroom is in a haphazard state, clothes either strewn about all over the floor or jammed to bursting into his luggage.

In Texas, Tess and the kids are waiting for him to come home so their lives can begin. 

In a rental home in Boston, Ian is closing the door on his old life. 

Ian glances over his shoulder at Salty, who’s wiping off his palms on his knees. He leans over and clips him on the shoulder with his fist in an almost brotherly way. 

“I’ll get outta your hair then,” Salty says, getting up. He pulls Ian into an ungainly hug, his chin digging into Ian’s shoulder awkwardly, since Salty has almost half a foot of height on him. 

But they manage. 

Then he lets go and sees himself out. Ian hears the door shut.

He turns his attention back to his half-packed bags. 

He rolls the sleeves of his sweatshirt up and slaps his hands together like he’s slapping off the dirt after a successful stolen base. 

There’s still work to be done. 

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. **If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.**


End file.
